El Enredo de Gible (Confidenceshipping)
by Joshua Yamato
Summary: ¿Cómo irán las cosas entre Ash, Georgia... y Gible? Historia creada y perteneciente originalmente a "Pogona 104". Este fic estará interrumpido por un breve tiempo.
1. El Inicio de Todo

**Primero que nada, quiero decir que esta historia no es mía, le pertenece a "Pogona104". Sin embargo, estaba en inglés y me gustó, y no quería dejar que termine así, por lo que estoy trabajando en una continuación para añadir a la historia. Sin quitarles más tiempo, les dejo con la historia...**

 **Pokémon no me pertenece.**

Ash: (emocionado) No puedo esperar para mostrarte a todo el mundo.

Pikachu: Pika pika.

Hoy no era un día cualquiera. Hoy, Ash había cambiado a uno de sus pokémon de la región Unova por un pokémon suyo que se encontraba en el laboratorio del profesor Oak.

El azabache corría por las calles estallando de alegría con Pikachu, quien estaba igual de emocionado de volver a ver a un viejo amigo suyo.

Cilan: Ash, ¿qué te pasa?

Iris: Sí Ash, ¿por qué estás actuando como un niño?

Haciendo caso omiso al cumplido, Ash sacó su pokébola.

Ash: (sonriendo) Porque tengo a un viejo amigo que quiero que conozcan.

Iris y Cilan se interesaron en conocer al pokémon misterioso que Ash tenía.

Ash: Muy bien... ¡SAL GIBLE!

La pokébola se abrió y un destello de luz salió de ella. Luego de un par de segundos, apareció el pokémon.

Gible: ¡GIBLE!

El tipo dragón empezó a aplaudir para luego engancharse a la cabeza de Ash.

Ash: (acariciendo a Gible) Ja ja, el mismo viejo Gible.

Cilan: (sorprendido) Guau, es un pokémon exquisito Ash.

Iris: Ash...

Ash: Si Iris.

Iris: (emocionada) ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un pokémon tipo dragón de Sinnoh?! ¡Es magnífico!

Gible: ¿Gible...?

Fue lo único que dijo el pokémon antes de engancharse a la cabeza de Iris.

Ash, Cilan, Pikachu y Axew temieron lo peor para el pokémon dragón-tierra. Después de todo, Iris no manejaba muy bien este tipo de situaciones, ya que generalmente, explotaba de ira. Pero esta vez... Esta vez estaba honrada con tener a Gible en su cabeza.

Iris: Estoy tan contenta... ¡ME ENCANTA!

Cilan: Entonces Ash, ¿qué te hizo decidir traer a Gible aquí?

Ash: Bueno, verás...

 _/Flash Back/_

 _En el Centro Pokémon, Ash se contactó con el profesor Oak para preguntar por sus pokémon._

 _Prof. Oak: (sonriendo) Hola Ash, ¿cuál es la razón de tu llamada?_

 _Ash: (sonriendo) Hola profesor, solo llamaba para saber cómo están mis pokémon._

 _Pikachu: (entusiasmado) Pika pika._

 _Prof. Oak: Todos están bien Ash, pero... Hay uno que está mal..._

 _Ash: (preocupado) ¿Quién?_

 _Prof. Oak: Gible. Poco después de que lo dejaste se deprimió y no ha estado comiendo. Así que me preguntaba, si no es mucha molestia, si estarías dispuesto a llevar a Gible contigo y con tus compañeros por unos días._

 _Ash: (sonriendo) Claro, no hay problema alguno profesor._

 _Prof. Oak: Espléndido, iré a darle la noticia... Gible, te tengo una gran sorpresa..._

 _Gible: ¡GIBLE!_

 _El pokémon apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente al monitor._

 _Ash: Gible, ¿te gustaría pasar un par de días conmigo?_

 _Gible: (asintiendo) Gib gible._

 _Ash: Entonces te veré en un par de minutos._

 _Gible: Gible._

 _De repente, Gible fue envuelto en una luz roja y desapareció._

 _Prof. Oak: Voy a comenzar a teletransportarlo, así que elige al pokémon que cambiarás por él._

 _Ash eligió la pokebola de Scraggy. Luego de un par de segundos, el azabache ya tenía la pokebola de Gible._

 _Ash: (emocionado) No puedo esperar para mostrarte a todo el mundo._

 _Pikachu: Pika pika._

 _/Fin del Flash Back/_

Ash: ... Y aquí está. Gible, ¿estás dispuesto a pasar los próximos días en Unova?

Gible: (asintiendo) Gible.

Cilan: Es una mezcla exquisita.

¿?: Vaya vaya, otro dragón.

Iris reconoció esa voz al instante.

Iris: (molesta) Georgia...

Georgia: Vamos a ver qué pokémon patético tienes ahora...

La pelirroja sacó su pokédex y apuntó a Gible, el cual estaba sentado en la cabeza de Iris.

Pokédex: Gible, el pokémon tiburón tierra. Gible suele vivir normalmente en cuevas subterráneas calientes por el calor geotérmico.

Luego de escuchar al pokédex, Georgia buscó en este para obtener más información con respecto al pokémon.

Georgia: Así que, ¿dónde lograste atrapar un pokémon de la región de Sinnoh?

Ash agarró a Gible y miró a Georgia.

Ash: Ella no lo hizo, este Gible es mi pokémon. Lo atrapé cuando viajé por esa región.

Al escuchar esto, Georgia sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Parecía como si hubiera cometido el mayor error de su vida, lo cual no pasó desapercibido. Antes de que alguien preguntara, Georgia recobró la compostura y miró a Ash.

Georgia: Lamento haberme burlado de tu pokémon.

Se dio la vuelta para tratar de irse rápidamente, pero...

Iris: (confundida) ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Odias a todos los tipo dragón, pero en el momento en que sabes que Gible le pertenece a Ash tienes un cambio repentino de corazón! ¡CREÍ QUE ODIABAS A TODOS LOS POKÉMON TIPO DRAGÓN!

Ash y Cilan estaban de acuerdo, esto era realmente extraño. Georgia deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara. Tenía un gesto de preocupación que se podía ver a millas de distancia. Respiró profundamente antes de poder hablar.

Georgia: Odio a los maestros de pokémon tipo dragón, no a los entrenadores que tienen a un pokémon dragón entre los suyos... Ash, ¿cuántos pokémon en total tienes?

Ash: A ver, déjame recordar...

El entrenador hizo memoria de todos los pokémon que atrapó en sus viajes.

Ash: Sesenta y cuatro, treinta de los cuales son Tauros.

Georgia: Y... ¿Cuántos son tipo dragón?

Ash: Pues solo Gible.

Gible: Gible.

Georgia: ¿Ves a lo que me refiero Iris? Solo un tipo dragón. No tengo algo en contra de los entrenadores que adoran a todos los tipos, solo a los que prefieren a un tipo en particular.

Ni bien dijo esto, Georgia comenzó a alejarse hasta perderse de vista.

Iris: (molesta) ¡ESO ME MOLESTA! Primero odia a los pokémon dragón, y ahora parece que está bien con Gible. Esto... Es increíble...

Ash: Eso... Fue raro, ¿tengo razón Pikachu?

Pikachu: (asintiendo) Pika...

Viendo hacia donde se fue Georgia, Ash dejó a Pikachu y a Gible en el suelo.

Ash: Pikachu, ¿podrías cuidar a Gible por mí?

Pikachu: (asintiendo) Pika.

Iris: Ash, ¿a dónde vas?

Ash: Solo voy a revisar algo.

Cilan: Entonces, nos vemos más tarde.

Ash: Sí, nos vemos más tarde.

El entrenador se fue tras el rastro de la pelirroja.

Iris: (confundida) ¿Qué se traerá entre manos?

Cilan: (sonriendo) Creo saber qué es...

El conocedor pokémon se volteó para ver a los pokémon de Ash y notó algo que lo asustó.

Cilan: (asustado) ¿Dónde está Gible?

La repentina desaparición del pokémon causó pánico en Iris y Pikachu.

/

Georgia: (pensando) _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, casi quedo mal al insultar a su pokémon, pero... ¿Por qué, de todos los pokémon que hay, tuvo que atrapar a un tipo dragón? Ahora nunca tendré una oportunidad y..._

¿?: ¿Geogia?

Ella giró hacia el que la llamaba.

Georgia: ¿Ash?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ash: Vine a ver si estabas bien.

Georgia: (pensando) _¿En realidad vino a ver cómo estaba?_

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos, pero rápidamente se la limpió.

Georgia: ¡ESTOY...! Quiero decir... Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte.

La pelirroja tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo para que el entrenador no la viera. Sintió un escalofrío cuando sintió que el entrenador se sentaba junto a ella. Ella ni siquiera lo vio venir.

Ash: Georgia, sé que algo está mal contigo ¿Me lo puedes decir?

Georgia: ¡Solo lamento haber insultado a tu pokémon!, ¡¿está bien?!

Ash se soprendió al escucharla. Jamás había visto a Georgia actuar así. Pero todavía había una pregunta en su mente.

Ash: No entiendo. Odias al pokémon de Iris, ¿por qué eres diferente con el mío?

Georgia se limitó a suspirar. Era como si estuviera viendo la forma de qué decir o cómo decirlo. Todo ocurrió tan rápido cuando Ash sintió presión en su mejilla. Era Georgia... ¿Besándolo? El beso duró solamente diez segundos, pero Ash sentía que duró más que eso. La última vez que alguien le había besado así fue Bianca o Latias, pero nunca llegó a saber quién fue.

Cuando terminó el beso, los rostros de ambos estaban rojos.

Georgia: (sonrojada) ¿Re-Responde eso a tu pregunta?

Ash: (sonrojado) N-No realmente.

Georgia: (pensando) _¿En realidad es tonto este chico? Tuve la sensación de que lo era cuando lo conocí, pero solo eran burlas. Pero, su mirada confusa tiene un aspecto atractivo en él..._

Ella suspiró de nuevo. Esta vez estaba más nerviosa mientras miraba esos ojos color marrón en los que se había perdido irremediablemente.

Georgia: (más sonrojada) Yo... Me gustas... Desde que te conocí sentí eso...

Ella apartó su mirada de él. La chica que era dura e independiente ahora estaba nerviosa. Esta era una nueva faceta de ella.

Georgia: Pero me di cuenta recién cuando me derrotaste...

Ash: Eh, yo, no tenía idea...

Ash estaba nervioso. Este era un lado de Georgia que él pensaba que no tenía. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con algunas de sus metas, tenía que admitir que ella era fuerte, decidida y que trabajaba duro para hacer realidad sus sueños.

Georgia esperaba a que Ash siguiera hablando hasta que sintió un calor repentino en su mano. Al verla, vio su mano entrelazada con la del entrenador.

Ash: (nervioso) ¿Es verdad... Lo que me estás diciendo?

Georgia: (nerviosa) Sí, yo... Quería decir lo que dije...

El entrenador miró a sus ojos para ver si había algún indicio de engaño. No lo había, ella decía la verdad. Ahora, por primera vez, Ash había empezado a sentir sentimientos por alguien.

Luego de unos segundos de contemplar los ojos del otro, ambos cerraron sus ojos para luego reducir la distancia entre ellos hasta que hicieron contacto... Bueno, contacto con algo, pero no eran los labios del otro.

¿?: ¿Gible?

Al oír esto, ambos abrieron sus ojos para revelar que sus labios estaban unidos al pokémon dragón.

Ash: Gible...

Gible no sabía qué había hecho para que su entrenador lo viera de esa forma.

Ash: (avergonzado) Je je, lo siento...

Georgia: (avergonzada) No no, está bien...

Luego de levantarse y de una respiración profunda de ambos, los dos se movieron lentamente hacia el otro. Esta vez, sus labios sí hicieron contacto.

Habían pasado unos veinte segundos cuando...

¿?: ¡Pika!

Ambos terminaron con el beso para ver hacia donde vino el ruido. Los dos vieron al pokémon tipo eléctrico que claramente aprobaba su relación.

Tanto Ash como Georgia se sonrojaron al verlo, pero luego se calmaron. Después de todo, solo era Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu, por favor no le digas de esto a Cilan y en especial a Iris. Te lo ruego.

¿?: ¡Es muy tarde para eso Ash!

¿?: Iris, cálmate por favor...

Iris: (molesta) ¡¿DE TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE HAY EN EL PLANETA TENÍAS QUE ELEGIRLA A ELLA?! ¡¿DESDE HACE CUANTO ESTÁN JUNTOS, CUÁNTO?!

Ash: Justo ahora...

Georgia: ¿Acaso te importa? ¡Esta es una región libre y pueden ocurrir varias cosas!

Iris: Ash, ¿por qué querrías salir con ella? ¡Ella odia a los pokémon tipo dragón!

Al escuchar esto, Gible vió a Georgia.

Georgia: Solo si los posee un maestro dragón. Además, ahora que lo pienso, Gible es una especie de encanto para ser un tipo dragón.

Como signo de gratitud, Gible le mordió la cabeza, lo cual, hace que Georgia casi explote de rabia, pero...

Ash: (nervioso) Esa es la forma de afecto de Gible.

Georgia: (sonriendo) Entonces... ¡Déjame mostrarle a Iris mi forma de afecto por ti...!

Ni bien terminó de decir esto, agarró a Ash para darle un beso en los labios. No solo lo hizo por amor al entrenador, sino también para obtener la rabia de Iris, lo cual logró...

Iris: (enfurecida) ¡INCREÍBLE!

Iris se dio la vuelta y se fue con rabia. Cilan y Axew corrieron detrás de ella para calmarla, mientras que Pikachu se quedó ahí con los ojos que se le llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad por la escena, pues su amigo finalmente había encontrado el amor.

Luego de un minuto, ambos terminaron con el beso.

Georgia: (apenada) Lo siento, solo quería enfadar a la chica dragón.

Ash: Está bien. Solo espero que ella acepte lo nuestro.

Georgia: (suspirando) No sé por qué quieres ser amigo de ella... Pero estoy segura de que lo aceptará. Aunque ella no me agrada, tengo que admitir que es una buena persona... (amenazante) ¡PERO NO LE DIGAS QUE DIJE ESO!

Ash: (asustado) ¡No, claro que no le diré!... (calmado) Entonces, ¿ahora qué?

Georgia: ... ¿Quieres ver una película y conseguir algo de comer? Pikachu y Gible son bienvenidos.

Ash: (sonriendo) Claro.

Pikachu saltó hacia el hombro de Ash y la nueva pareja comenzó a caminar por las calles abrazados. Poco a poco, fueron atrayendo la atención de las personas, no porque estaban juntos, sino porque el entrenador tenía a un Pikachu en su hombro, y la chica, a un Gible enganchado a su cabeza.

 **Bueno, esa fue la historia solo que le cambié un par de cositas (errores para ser exactos). Por segunda vez, esta historia no me pertenece. Dejen reviews para saber si quieren que suba capítulos con respecto a esta pareja. Me despido. Chauuuuuuuuuu...**


	2. Disculpas del Autor

**Bueno, tal vez la mayoría ha estado esperando este capítulo con ansias, por lo que lamento desilusionarlos. En mi defensa, mi computadora comenzó a fallar unos días después de publicar el primer capítulo, y en uno de esos la pantalla se me puso toda azul con diferentes códigos y letras en inglés para luego apagarse. Lo reinicié, pero la pantalla seguía oscura. Llamé a un amigo para que me lo revisara y me dijo de que el problema estaba en el CPU, y como ahí tenía ya casi completo el siguiente capítulo, temo de que se haya perdido. Esto que he escrito lo hago desde una cabina de internet aprovechando de que tengo un proyecto para investigar, ya que aún sigo reuniendo dinero para tratar de arreglar mi CPU, y peor aún, mi mamá cree que es mi culpa por entrar a "Fanfiction", cuando creo que la verdadera razón es porque mi hermanito descargó un virus con uno de sus tantos juegos.**

 **Una vez más, pido disculpas, pero no se preocupen, yo no he perdido el tiempo, ya que en un cuaderno estoy escribiendo la continuación de esta historia. Además, se me ha venido una idea de un shipping muy poco conocido: Abilityshipping (Ash x Anabel). Pero bueno, solo queda esperar, tal vez suba el capítulo antes de terminar este año, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá. Nos leemos en otra ocasión. Chauuuuuuuuuu...**


End file.
